The naked-eye stereo display types commonly used in the current industry include lenticular lens grating type, liquid crystal lens array type, liquid crystal grating type and so on.
The liquid crystal grating type stereo display device has the characteristics of controllable grating, capability of switching of 2D/3D and the like. In a liquid crystal grating, liquid crystals in voltage-applied regions are subjected to vertical arrangement and thus do not have optical rotation activity while liquid crystals in voltage-not-applied regions are twisted and thus have optical rotation activity. When light with different polarization directions passes through a linear polarizer, light of which the polarization direction is the same as that of the linear polarizer travels through the linear polarizer but light of which the direction is perpendicular to the linear polarizer is blocked. Therefore, the liquid crystal grating type stereo display method belongs to a parallax barrier method designed in such a way that the left eye and the right eye of a viewer see different images and the stereoscopic effect is produced after the images are subjected to analysis and synthesis in the viewer's brain. Herein, the phenomenon that the left eye and the right eye see different images refers to that the left eye and the right eye respectively see images displayed by pixels in odd columns and even columns of a display panel.
A conventional liquid crystal grating type stereo display device generally comprises a backlight module, a display panel and a liquid crystal grating panel. The structure of the conventional liquid crystal grating panel is as illustrated in FIG. 1. The liquid crystal grating panel is configured to produce a parallax barrier, so that the left eye and the right eye of the viewer respectively see a left eye image displayed by odd pixel columns (that is, the odd pixel columns together present the left eye image) and a right eye image displayed by even pixel columns (that is, the even pixel columns together present the left eye image), without crosstalk produced as much as possible. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the liquid crystal grating panel comprises an upper polarizer 1, an upper substrate 2, a first electrode 3, liquid crystals 4, a second electrode 5, a lower substrate 6 and a lower polarizer 7. Moreover, as illustrated in FIG. 1, a TN (Twisted Nematic) panel for a liquid crystal grating only includes two layers of electrodes, i.e., the first electrode 3 and the second electrode 5, respectively disposed on both sides of the liquid crystals and between the upper substrate 2 and the lower substrate 6. Due to the voltage difference across the two layers of electrodes, the electric field distribution is produced in such a way that the liquid crystals are twisted.
As the left eye and the right eye respectively see the left eye image displayed by the odd columns of the display panel and the right eye image displayed by pixels in the even columns of the display panel, the resolution of the stereo display device is lower than that of a common flat display device and is generally half of that of the common flat display device. That is to say, the naked-eye stereo display method achieves the stereoscopic effect while reducing display resolution, and thus the stereo display device has the problems of lower resolution, poor picture effect and the like.